redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Long Patrol Girl/Which Maiden of Redwall Are You?
Maids of Redwall, UNITE! Inspired by User blog:Wild Doogy Plumm/Which Redwall Hero are you most like? and User blog:Verminfate/Which Redwall Villain are you most like?, I have made a poll about which Redwall maid you resemble the most! Girls may want to do this more than guys; but that's cool. 1. What Redwall species would you want to be? a. Mouse b. Squirrel c. Ferret d. Otter e. Hare f. Vole g. Badger 2. How good of a fighter to you consider yourself? a. Somewhat b. Eww, fight! NO! c. Very good compared to my puny foes. d. I live a life of peace and have never been called upon to fight. But I can. e. I can totally stand up for myself! f. Too scared!! g. I was once an expert. 3. How much do you care about your looks? a. I keep myself up, I guess. b. I spend a TON of time primping myself. c. Huh? d. Sort of...but I put other's whims before my own. e. I am pretty, yeah. f. I'm a bit preoccupied... g. I don't. At all. 4. Weapon of choice? a. Sling b. Eww!! c. Never used one. d. Saber e. Anything at hand f. Too scared to take up arms. g. Pike 5. Favorite color? a. Purple b. PINK! c. White d. Green e. Yellow f. Brown g. Red 6. How vain are you? (BE HONEST!!!) a. Not very. b. Extremely c. Vat ist vanity? d. Very little. e. Very, but also strong. f. I don't have tie to be vain! g. Not at all. I don't really care what I look like. 7. Which of these is your favorite character in the Redwall series? a. Martin b. Felldoh... <3 c. I don't have a favorite. d. Deyna e. Lord Brocktree f. Mattimeo g. Mhera 8. How would you explain yourself in one word? a. Lover b. Girly c. Leader d. Ruthless e. Sassy f. Coward g. Fighter 9. What is your favorite Redwall book? a. Martin the Warrior b. None. c. Triss d. Taggerung e. Lord Brocktree f. Mattimeo g. I have a bunch! 10. If you could have one wish, what would it be? a. For my love and I to live happily ever after. b. For everyone to love me. c. To kill my enemies. d. To be a good leader. e. Not to be underestimated. f. To be free. g. To be remembered. Results Mostly A If you got mostly A answers, you are like Laterose! Mostly B If you got mostly B answers, you are like Celandine! Mostly C If you got mostly C answers, you are like Princess Kurda! Mostly D If you got mostly D answers, you are like Mhera! Mostly E If you got mostly E answers, you are like Dotti! Mostly F If you got mostly F answers, you are like Cynthia Bankvole! Mostly G If you got mostly G answers, you are like Cregga! What Did YOU Get? Who did YOU get? Rose Celandine Princess Kurda Mhera Dotti Cynthia Bankvole Cregga Post your results below! Have fun!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts